A Wonderful Vacation
by Chalupa
Summary: Kyo and Yuki end up leaving on a trip for a week leaving Tohru and Shigure alone...what will happen I wonder ; rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story...there will be more to come...i hope you guys like it! There is no curse in this and Akito is dead...happy days ^_^**

**there will be smut and there is some Kyo x Yki action going on sooooo...you are fore warned XD**

**Disclaimer: no i don't own fruba nor will i ever...*tear***

"talking" "_thinking"_

* * *

Tohru sat at the table resting her finger on the lip of her tea cup. Her mind wandered to a place that she never thought it would wander to. As she thought her finger absent-mindedly traced the rim and a blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

Shigure looked over his paper and his glasses fell to the end of his nose. He watched her fidget under her own thoughts. "_What is my little flower thinking, I wonder…" _He then spoke aloud, "Tohru, what's on your mind? Now don't tell me you're worried about this week…or is it," he put his paper down and leaned to whisper into Tohru's ear, "that you're thinking about something not so innocent."

Tohru stopped what she was doing and blushed a crimson red. "N-no no! I was just…thinking about what to make for Yuki and Kyo's bentos before they leave! I'm not worried!" "_Oh what am I thinking? I shouldn't even be thinking about Shigure that way! He's my guardian not my..oh I can't even say it! Hopefully he bought my excuse_." She frantically got up and cleared all the remaining dishes on the table. "S-so I'm going to go s-start making them now before they l-leave!" Tohru rushed into the kitchen without another word.

Shigure got up and stood at the door way watching the girl gracefully maneuver around kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and smiled. She was truly a wonder. Tohru could be such a klutz in every aspect of her life but in the kitchen she was as balanced and poised as a dancer. He loved watching her, not only now but in whatever she was doing. To him, she was truly a beautiful flower.

A loud noise was heard from upstairs. A sigh escaped from Shigure's lips as he walked toward the stairs. "Kyo, Yuki…please stop destroying my house. If you two are going to destroy anything I want you to be here to clean it up. Now hurry up or you're going to miss your flight!"

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Kyo's voice yelled "Yuki dropped his suitcase! We weren't fighting…yet." Just then Kyo bounded down the stairs with a suitcase in hand, "Hurry up you clumsy rat!"

Yuki descended down the stairs and purposefully dropped his suitcase on Kyo's waiting foot. "I don't even know why I agreed to go on this trip with you! Well at least there will be other more intelligent beings on this trip." Kyo yelled in pain and as he was going to lash out on Yuki, Tohru came into the room with two fresh bentos in hand.

"Here you go! I know it's going to be a long wait after check in so made you these!" She handed the one with the orange ribbon to Kyo and the one with the Violet ribbon to Yuki. "Now stop fighting and hurry! The taxi isn't going to wait forever!" Her smile seemed to melt the tension as well as everyone's hearts.

"Thank you Miss Honda. We'll bring you back lots of gifts from Tokyo!" With that both teens gave her a quick hug and ran to the taxi.

"Be safe!" Tohru said as she waved to the disappearing taxi. Unknowingly Shigure was almost right behind her also waving. When she stopped he languidly placed his hand on her hip and pulled her close.

"We're alone my flower, what do you suppose we should do," he whispered seductively into her ear. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

******

As the taxi started to move Yuki looked at Kyo with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know if I can take anymore of this fake fighting," he placed his hand over Kyo's "I just want to be able to love you and comfort you in the open, not pretend to hate you."

Kyo interlaced his fingers with Yuki's and rested his forehead on Yuki's, "Hopefully we won't have to wait much longer. After we check out this apartment we can live there and then no more worries." With that he kissed Yuki's soft lips.

"I can't wait." Yuki then kissed him back with the lust that he had been holding in all week.

******

Tohru turned to face Shigure, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her clear blue eyes searched his dark ones trying to latch onto something. "W-well uh w-we could…I mean…I-I could make us something to eat."

Shigure rested his forehead on hers. "I would love that more than anything." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before he went into the lone house.

"_What was that for?! Did he really know what I was thinking? Hm…I could show him that I understand and maybe push things a little further."_ Tohru smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to prepare their intimate meal.

******

"SHIGURE! Wake up! It's time to eat!"

Shigure opened his eyes slowly. His vision focused onto Tohru. "_What's going on? Am I dreaming? She can't be really…_" Shigure scanned the beauty before him. She wore her hair up in a lose bun and for a change she was wearing make-up. A tight blue halter top hugged her every curve and showed off her luscious breasts. Her black mini-skirt was barley covering a fourth of her thigh. He just stared with his mouth agape.

"_I didn't expect this kind of reaction, but I do like it._" Tohru smiled and bent down to reach for Shigure's hand. "Come on silly the food is going to be wasted if you don't eat it." She flashed an innocent smile as she felt his gaze descend to her chest. She led him to the table and sat down. Shigure just stood there admiring her. Tohru patted the cushion next to her and like the good puppy he turned into he sat. "Good boy!" she teased.

Shigure finally snapped out of his trance and started to lecture himself, "_Keep it together man! You're supposed to be in charge! Don't let it get too out of hand too quickly or she won't know what she was getting into!"_ He put on a smile and scooted closer to his flower. "I didn't know that we had to dress up for dinner or I would have! And you look marvelous by the way." She blushed at his compliment. "_She can act so dirty but still be so innocent…I love it."_

Shigure surveyed the table and noticed that there were absolutely no utensils in sight. "My lovely Tohru…how are we supposed to eat without chopsticks?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," she blushed, "I thought it would be nice to use our fingers instead, since I did make finger foods I didn't think it would be a problem." Tohru waited for a response hoping that he would like the idea.

"_Finger foods eh? Was she planning on feeding me, I wonder. Maybe after I can place my fingers in something that isn't so clean but oh so tasty…"_With that Shigure smiled and picked up a spring roll and put it to his damsel's petite mouth, "Open wide my princess."

Tohru smiled and took a generous bite of it. As she chewed she fed him a crab rangoon. Shigure made an over dramatic face to express how delicious he thought her cooking was and she laughed. They soon fished everything on the table but they got all messy from the spare ribs as well as the lettuce wraps. Shigure looked down at his messy fingers then smudged the sauce on Tohru's cheek. She laughed and did the same. Laughter faded as they stared into each other's eyes. Shigure then licked some sauce off of her cheek. Tohru blushed out of sheer surprise.

"Well I'll go get dessert. Clean your fingers because it's a finger food too!" She smiled and brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"_When the last time I laughed like that…when was was the last time I was able to be with her…Just her," _Shigure thought as he cleaned his hands. He almost didn't notice when she entered the room, almost but not quite. Tohru had taken her hair out of the bun before she re-entered the dining room. She was carrying a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries. It seemed like she deliberately bent down in front of Shigure so her chest was merely inches away from his lips. "_So she wants to play like that...let the games begin,_" Shigure thought as he picked up a strawberry.

He pressed the strawberry against Tohru's lips waiting fr her to take a bite. Juice spilled down the side of her mouth and before she could do anything Shigure gently licked away. Blushing like mad, Tohru froze not wanting to ruin anything that had started. Shigure hovered over her lips and put his other hand on her exposed thigh. "I wonder if my sweet little Tohru tastes this good," he huskily breathed into her lips. She opened her mouth to reply but was met with his lipsinstead. Tohru was shocked but comforted with the soft-ness of the kiss. She let herself kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck.

Shigure quickly placed the strawberry back on it's plate to be with its other companions and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently, he probed her entrance until she willfully let his tounge in. As their tounges intertwined Tohru felt a shiver go down her spine. She let him control since she didn't really know how to kiss "correctly". Shigure felt himself falling into a river of lust and started to get a little rougher with Tohru. His tounge ravaged her mouth while he let a hand explore her body. He caressed her cheek, then her neck and traced her colar bone smiling to himself all the while as goosebumps were left where he touched. He let his hand rest on her breast. A soft moan escaped Tohru's lips.

Shigure pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "I like how my Tohru tastes, but I wonder, does my flower want me to continue?"

Tohru felt herself slip totally into her desire. He cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Her eyes were a crisp blue filled with lust. Shigure felt lost in her eyes but did not proceed, "I won't go any further unless you want me to, Tohru."

She hesitated and Shigure placed his hand back on her hip. Conflicts started to come up in her mind,"_What if he doesn't feel the way I feel for him? What if I'm just a play thing? Oh I don't know what to do...I want to say yes but I want to know if-_"

As if he read her mind Shigure said, "Tohru...I love you...I know this is something weird for me to say but that's just it. I truly love you Tohru, and I've felt this way for a long time! If you don't feel that way about me that's fine. I mean there are alot of boys your age that might b-" Before he could finish Tohru kissed him hard.

"Shigure, I love you too! Don't ever think that there would be anyone else because there was and always will be you in my thoughts." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Blushing she confessed, "I really would like it if you did more of what you were doing."

Shigure smiled a geniune smile and picked Tohru up into his arms. She giggled with delight as he kissed her nose. "If we are going to continue," he kissed her again and smiled a dark smile, "Then maybe we should head to the bedroom."

* * *

**There will be more smut in later chapters...this was only a glimpse! ;) **

**Please review and tell me what you liked, and if you have any ideas let me know maybe i'll incorprate it! **

**thanks much!!**

***~*Chalupa*~***


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is chapter two!!! hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!!!**

**warning: contains sex!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket...just my story...but if i could buy hatori i would ^^

* * *

**

Shigure made his way to his bedroom with Tohru clutching his neck as if it were her last hope. "_Oh you honestly don't know what you've gotten yourself into my flower,_" a smile played upon his lips as he placed her on his bed, "_but I'll be gentle…for now._" Shigure kissed Tohru ever-so softly hoping this would spark her interest. Tohru pushed herself into the kiss as much as she could, slowly wrapping her arms around her love's neck. It was just the incentive Shigure was looking for. Laying her down while still in mid kiss, Shigure let his hand wander. His hand finally rested on her breast. Tohru let out a small moan which sent a shiver down Shigure's spine. His hand started to fondle while his tongue found a way into the beautiful mouth of hers.

Tohru felt herself giving in to her instincts and letting go of all shame. She felt Shigure start a line of kisses to her sensitive earlobe. Another moan escaped as his tongue played a sweet song on that piece of flesh he found. "Oh Shigure…I feel so hot, this feels so good," was all she could manage to say.

Shigure led his hands to the strap behind her neck. "Well if you are," he huskily whispered into her ear, "why don't we take this shirt off?"Before thinking, Tohru nodded her head and Shigure slipped the shirt off. Her skin looked so beautiful in the light that he couldn't help but stare.

Tohru felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I'm not big enough for you or if I don't-," she stated quietly.

"No, my love," Shigure cooed into her lips, "I was just admiring the beauty before me." Tohru blushed and kissed him. Shigure took the hint and started kissing down her neck. He suckled lightly with every kiss as his hand was busy at work playing with her rosy nipples. Tohru closed her eyes and let the heat envelope her. She had no real idea what was going on but she liked it, A LOT.

Shigure smirked as he gently flicked a nipple with his tongue. Tohru unconsciously arched into him. Shigure then sucked and nibbled gently at the rosy bud in his mouth. It was then when he noticed how uncomfortable his boxers had been. Tohru looked down into Shigure's dark passion filled eyes as if begging him to do more. Tohru bit her lip when she felt his free hand wander down to the zipper on her skirt.

"My flower, are you still getting hot?" Shigure asked while giving her kisses. Tohru nodded knowing her voice had fled her. "Would you mind if I took this little skirt off?" Tohru shook her head and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster up.

Shigure moaned into her mouth and quickly slipped the skirt off her. As their tongues danced, his hand had reached her drenched panties. "_Wow, my little lover seems to like this a lot. There's no holding back now!_" He rubbed her mound and drenched the little piece of fabric further.

"Oh 'Gure! More please!" Tohru moaned into his mouth.

Shigure loved the way his nickname sounded on her lips. In no time flat, Shigure had stripped himself of his yukata and her soaked delicate panties. He pressed his chest against hers earning a moan from both. Shigure slipped one finger inside the pleading maiden under him.

Tohru's eyes flew open as a moan escaped the sanctity of her mouth. She found her fingers getting entangled in his dark hair as she pulled him closer to make their kiss deeper. Tohru felt Shigure go faster as his finger roamed her cavern.

Shigure couldn't help but grind himself against her thigh as his finger wandered her pussy. Shigure moaned as she moaned. Slowly he entered a second finger. Tohru arched into his chest and widened her legs so he could get better access. Shigure kissed his way to the crook of her neck. When he reached his destination he sucked the tender flesh and pumped his fingers faster. Tohru moaned louder than she had been and ground her hip into Shigure, causing her name to come across his lips. As Shigure's fingers hit a rough patch inside Tohru she yelled and arched her back as much as he could. He had found what he had been looking for.

"Don't stop 'Gure! Please, it feels so good!" Tohru moaned into his ear.

Shigure smirked as he rammed a third finger into her. She moaned his name and began to rock her hips to the rhythm that he had created. Shigure made sure his fingers hit that spot every time as he managed to get himself out of his boxers. He moved himself down so he had a clear view of what he was doing. Tohru's hands had found the sheets and she quickly dug her fingers into them, almost making holes. Shigure smiled at the picture of his flower enthralled in passion. He swiftly grabbed the condom from a pocket inside his yukata, opened it and put it on. His other hand did not slow down one bit as he did that.

Shigure slowly took his fingers out of Tohru, earning him a whine from her. He sensuously sucked his fingers. "I think," he said as he position himself above her, "that my flower's nectar is the best tasting thing in the world." A vivid blush spread across her cheeks as her love's lips descended onto her own.

Shigure ended the kiss and asked softly, "Tohru, would you let me take you? Would you be mine?"

"Of course! I love you Shigure and I want this as much as you do." Tohru smiled and kissed him.

Shigure positioned himself at her entrance. "Now this will hurt, I'll only go on only if you tell me to alright?"

Tohru nodded as she placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself. As Shigure entered her, Tohru dug her nails into his shoulders and tears ran down her cheeks.

Shigure stopped when he was fully inside her, waiting for her to adjust. As he did he kissed away the tears. Before he could ask if she was ready, her hips started moving and a blush spread across her cheeks.

Shigure smiled and gave her what she desired, positioning himself so he hit that special spot. He thrusted into Tohru, trying to control his pace. With every moan of his name a little more of his reserve went with it. Trying to stifle his own moans, Shigure passionately kissed Tohru with everything he had. It was no use and he pounded her faster.

Moans and screams were heard throughout the whole house. They were both reaching their limit but they were trying to hold out just a bit longer. With every pound Shigure lost more of his control and Tohru let her true self be known.

"Oh 'Gure! 'GURE! I-I'M," Tohru yelled at the top of her lungs.

At the same moment Shigure yelled, "TOHRU! I'M-

They came together and collapsed in a heap on the bed in each other's arms. They kissed before Shigure pulled out of her and went to the bathroom. Tohru snuggled under the covers and smiled to herself before she drifted into sleep. Shigure smiled and crawled into bed next to her basking in her wonderful scent.

******

Hatori glanced at his clock then to the pile of papers in front of him. "I sometimes wish I did have to keep taking care of Akito; then I wouldn't be swamped with all these patients." The phone rang as he got up to snack on something. "Dr. Hatori Sohma speaking, what is-,"

"Ha'ri! You sound so formal!" Ayame bubbled on the other side of the phone, "Are you over doing it? You should know better than anyone that stress gets you sick. Especially since you take care of Tohru all the time. Anyway have you talked to 'Gure lately?" Hatori held the phone away from the babbling snake's voice, "He said that Yuki and Kyo are going on a trip isn't that lovely! I was thinking that maybe the three of us could get together tonight and go out on the town of something!"

"Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine, be ready."

"Oh Ha'ri why does it have to be so early? You know I-," and with that Hatori hung up the phone. He wondered what his cousin was doing and how he was going to react to him and Ayame showing up.

* * *

**ok so the ending of this chapter wasn't so great in my head but tell me what you guys think!!**

**See you soon!**

***~*Chalupa*~***


End file.
